


Exposed

by asimpleline18



Series: Fulfill My Fantasy [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpleline18/pseuds/asimpleline18
Summary: Kent and Eric had their fantasies fulfilled and now it's Jack's turn. He's a little anxious about telling his boyfriends his scene but they reassure him that he's in good hands. After much reassurance on all sides, Kent and Eric tied Jack up and had their way with him much to Jack's enjoyment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last installment of Fulfill My Fantasy but not necessarily my larger PB&J 'verse. I found I really love to write these three together after writing my first PB&J fic.
> 
> Fun fact: When I first wrote this out, I got to the end and realized I never had anyone untie Jack's arms and I imagined them having that the convo at the end. Poor Jack was still strung up.

The end of the summer approached quickly after Eric's fantasy which had taken a little longer that planned. Jack knew it was his turn but he wasn't extremely keen on doing his. He knew Kent wouldn't let it go but Jack wanted to wait until someone else brought it up.

Sure enough, Kent brought it up a week before he was due to return to Las Vegas. They were relaxing after dinner and Kent was sitting on Jack's lap like he did when they were teenagers. For as tactile as Eric was, Kent was that times ten. The fact they would be separated soon didn't help.

"So, Zimms," Kent began, "it's your turn. What's the fantasy your loving boyfriends can fulfill?"

"Do I have to?" he asked being obstinate.

Kent put a hand on Jack's face and looked him in the eye. "If it makes you uncomfortable, we don't have to do anything."

He briefly looked away but met Kent's eyes again. "It's just that mine isn't all that special."

Eric put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "It doesn't have to be anything grand. Kent's and mine just happened to be pretty kinky."

Jack sighed. "I just want to be tied up for sex. Nothing all that special. Maybe my legs are tied up to the headboard."

"I know it doesn't sound that elaborate, Jack, but it sounds really hot," Kent reassured him.

Eric moved his hand to Jack's hair. "I agree."

"Do you have a night you want to do it?" Kent asked looking for more details. "Or do you want to leave it to us?"

"We can do it tonight," Jack said shrugging. "We have everything. I bought matching ankle cuffs when I bought the handcuffs."

"It was a very good idea, hun," Eric said. "You'll look so good in them. Do you want to wear the collar too?"

Jack thought for a moment. "I think I'd like to try it."

"It's settled then. We'll relax a little more and head to bed," Kent said already relaxing back into Jack's hold.

* * *

 

"Ready, Zimms?" Kent asked after they turned off the TV.

Jack rolled his eyes. Kent was always flirty in a relationship but he still made it sound skeevy somehow. "Yes, Kenny."

"I want to eat you out tonight so you should clean up," Kent suggested.

"I can't do that if you're still sitting on me."

Kent stuck his tongue out and moved in favor kissing Eric who responded enthusiastically. Jack watched them for a moment before going to the bathroom. He took a deep breath. It wasn't that he didn't want to do this but he had no idea why he was so nervous.

When he entered the bedroom, he found that Kent and Eric had migrated to the bed and continued making out. Eric was probably the one who dug out the restraints now sitting on the nightstand. They broke apart and looked at him hungrily. They both went to him and Eric pulled Jack down for a quick kiss. Kent rubbed his shoulder gently and comfortingly.

"Ready to start, honey?" Eric asked.

Jack nodded and both men grabbed the restraints. Kent put on the ankle cuffs while Eric took care of the handcuffs. "Bend down a little," Eric ordered so he could put the collar on Jack.

He did it very gently and Jack remembered the comforting feeling of having a collar around his neck. Kent must have noticed some residual tension. "Are you sure' you're okay with this, Zimms? I know we keep asking but your body language is broadcasting an uneasiness that you aren't talking about."

Jack sighed. "I don't know. I feel ready mentally but it's like there's some kind of block."

Kent observed him for a moment. "Could it be about control?"

He thought about it. Jack has loosened up a bit since his overdose but he was still very in control of himself. It made a lot of sense and he told his boyfriends just as much.

"You do trust us, right?" Kent asked and Jack nodded. "Just relax as much as you can and tell us if the scene just isn't doing it for you or you're getting really uncomfortable."

Eric nodded along with Kent's words. Jack felt more confident now that he had some idea about his insecurities. "How do you want me?"

"Well, Mr. Zimmermann," Eric drawled. "I think you should get out of those clothes and into the middle of the bed. We'll guide you from there."

Kent watched hungrily as Jack did what he was instructed. Both of his boyfriends really appreciated his NHL-honed body. Kent had once told him it was because he looked like a perfect model of masculine beauty — an Adonis of sorts. Kent might not have gone through higher education but he did enjoy reading which led to some poetic moments.

"Okay, good job, Jack. Now down the bed until your arms are fully extended above you," Eric said.

He had gotten on the bed after Jack and now he tied Jack's hands together around one of the slats in the headboard.

"Look at you all laid out, Zimms. You're so beautiful right now," Kent admired.

"You're so good for us, honey," Eric said as he ran a hand across Jack's chest. "Now, legs up so I can tie them back."

He fastened rope to one ankle and ran it around a bar a few times and fastened it off on the other cuff. Both men salivated at Jack's prone form. In spite of earlier anxieties, Jack's cock was fully hard and standing at attention. Kent stripped down to his underwear and settled between his boyfriend's legs.

"So open for me," he cooed. "Can't wait to start eating you out."

He licked down from Jack's cock to his hole, taking some time at his balls in between. Eric remained by Jack's head and kept running his hands across his boyfriend's chest. He tugged on the hair he found there and kissed him deeply.

When he wasn't being kissed, Jack moaned and let out little whimpers at Kent's ministrations. Jack was very vocal in a way that he didn't need words. With one last slurp, Kent pulled away and grabbed the lube to finish prepping Jack.

"Do you want to go first or should I do the honors, Bits?"

"I want to go first. You'll just wear him out."

Kent smirked. "Cool, I always wanted to try someone's sloppy seconds."

"Ewww! Kent, that's gross!" Eric scolded.

"You know it!" Kent said with a wink.

The blonds switched places after Kent finished prepping Jack. Eric lost his clothes somewhere along the way. "Look at you, honey. You're so loose and relaxed for me. Thank Kent for what he did."

Jack turned toward his other boyfriend with droopy and lust-filled eyes. "Thank you, Kenny. You're so good to me."

"You're welcome," Kent said and kissed Jack's forehead. "I'm going to brush my teeth so I can kiss you. You two can start. I shouldn't be too long."

Eric started fucking Jack while Kent did his thing. When he came back, he started making out with Jack. They both were very tactile with the bound man and they took their time. Soon, Jack begged to come.

"Are you sure, Jack?" Kent asked. "Am I going to get a turn or are we going to stop?"

The man shook his head. "I can handle it."

Kent reminded him to safeword if it got to be too much and started stroking Jack's cock. He writhed as much as he could in his bonds as Kent and Eric pushed him closer to the edge. When he came, the ejaculate reached his chest and he went boneless. Eric praised him as he also came and stayed inside Jack until he started to soften.

Kent kissed Jack one last time before he switched places with Eric. "Can't believe I get to have you like this again, Zimms."

"Quit reminiscing and fuck me already," Jack said. "I don't know how much longer I can stay like this."

"Bossy considering you're the one all tied up," Kent chirped but did as Jack commanded anyway.

Kent massaged Jack's perineum to stimulate his prostate from the outside as his cock did so on the inside. Jack's cock twitched like it was showing an interest but stayed soft.

Jack groaned. "You just know how to push buttons don't you, Kenny."

"Only yours, Zimms."

In spite of Kent's ministrations, Jack's cock did little more than dribble. "I'm not seventeen anymore," he complained. "You're not getting another orgasm from me."

Kent smirked and panted, "But I love pushing your buttons."

Eric rolled his eyes at their interaction but stayed quiet and kept cuddling jack. Soon, Kent just chased his own orgasm as he started to get tired and Jack looked more and more overwhelmed. 

Before he pulled out, Kent asked Eric to get a warm washcloth to wipe down Jack. He murmured to the brunette as he untied the bonds around his ankles. Eric returned and started with Jack's chest. He handed it to Kent who pulled out and wiped between Jack's legs. Eric had worked on freeing Jack's arms and the trio maneuvered themselves under the covers with Jack in the middle.

"Did you enjoy yourself, honey?" Eric asked, looking up at Jack from where he laid his head on Jack's shoulder.

"I enjoyed you immensely, Bits. Kent, on the other hand, is still a piece of work."

Kent stuck his tongue out at Jack. "I am glad you enjoyed yourself. These past few weeks have been amazing," Kent said seriously.

Eric looked over at him. "Kenny, why do you sound sad?"

He shrugged. "I leave in a few days. The honeymoon is going to be over soon."

Jack hugged the blond to him. "I know a long distance relationship seems daunting but we'll figure it out."

"I know," Kent huffed. "It's just — we're not normal people with normal jobs, are we? Two of us are hockey players and one is a baker. They're all demanding with weird schedules. Plus," he hesitated, "you two get to be together while I'm halfway across the US."

"I was thinking about quitting my job," Eric admitted quietly. 

"But, Bits, you were so adamant about not being too dependent on us," Jack said, surprised.

Eric didn't meet either of his boyfriends' eyes. "Things changed, didn't they?"

"Yeah, but what are you going to do?" Kent asked. "You shouldn't spend all your time chasing after us."

"I was going to take Jack's offer and try to open my own business."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked. "I know it doesn't have to be set in stone tonight but it's not really going to be easier."

Eric shrugged. "I would be my own boss though and I would hire some kind of staff. I was talking to Lardo and she was complaining about how she needed to find a day job. If I visit Kenny as much as I would like, I would need a manager I trust."

Jack smiled at him softly. "You put some thought into this."

"Well, I want to be there for  _ both _ my boys," he looked at Kent, "especially because one of us is new to this relationship and might feel left out."

"Bitty," Kent said as he got teary. "Fuck. You're making me cry. Why do you have to be so thoughtful?"

Eric reached across Jack to take Kent's hand. "You're not on some kind of second tier in this relationship."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Kenny, it might be too early to say this but I don't know the next time I'll get to say this in person. I love you. I don't know if I ever stopped even though it looked like I did," Jack said. "You're important to us."

Kent surged up to kiss Jack deeply. "I never stopped," he said pulling away. "It doesn't mean new love can't be planted," he looked at Eric, "but it means so much that I get this again."

"I'm glad we talked about this," Eric said. "We're not going to leave you isolated, Kent."

"Thanks. I love you both," he said. "You make me so happy."

"You make us happy too, Kenny," Jack said.

Eric yawned. "As much as we have to plan this out, I'm in favor of getting a good night's sleep before making any permanent decisions."

The other two men agreed and they all fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments encouraged and appreciated! <3


End file.
